Some wireless communication systems are based on packet radio paradigm. An example of such systems is the so-called Ethernet radio systems. Such packet radio systems typically require transmission schemes with the following functionalities:                exploit as fully as possible the available bandwidth of point-to-point multi-link radio equipments;        guarantee as much as possible a high level of quality of service (QoS), traffic aggregation and drop precedence;        dynamic admission control of packets or frames;        fast restoration of traffic in case of hardware failure;        no, or insignificant impact on traffic in case of single or multiple radio failure or multi-link throughput change.        